U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,006 describes a driving arrangement comprising (including, but not limited to) a planetary gear transmission. A sun gear of the planetary gear transmission is driven by a driving axle. A number of planet gears are arranged between, and in engagement with the sun gear and an outer ring gear.
A planet carrier is connected to the planet gears. The ring gear is in turn connected to a pressure plate of a friction brake. The friction brake is arranged so as to brake the planet carrier in relation to an outer, static part. The brake is therefore arranged outside the planet carrier in the radial direction. Inward in the radial direction, the planet carrier is also connected to a portion of a hub via splines. The hub portion is arranged on the inside of, and mounted on the outer static part via two roller bearings. The hub extends outward in the axial direction from the ring gear, and a hub portion on an outer side of the roller bearings is intended to carry the wheel.